A Fanfiction of Romeo and Juliet
by Junshonino
Summary: When Romeo became a Otaku, and met his Juliet at the Animate store, something surprised him... (Otaku: people who love animation, comics, and many other goods developed from animations and comics.)


A fanfiction of Romeo and Juliet

"Do you have a Facebook?" was the first words Romeo said to Juliet, when he was checking at the front desk. At the other side of the desk, Juliet was scanning the barcodes of game DVDs Romeo took. "Well, I have one, but I am still learning how to use it." Juliet said. "Well, if you didn't mind, I can teach you all functions of it." Romeo said nervously.

"Well...Ok. Before that, you just break your own record! Your amount for this time is NT$ 15,620!" Juliet said in admiration. "Well, I guess games are never enough for me." Romeo said while drawing out his wallet.

It took almost the whole summer vacation to make this conversation happen. When the first time Romeo saw Juliet, he was surprised. He was surprised because the way Juliet looks totally match the way his favorite online game character—Hana looks. The long and straight black hair of Juliet's sways aside her rosy cheek whenever she tries to lift the boxes of comics.

Juliet never was a clerk at the Animate store until the summer vacation came. Romeo knew this because he went to the Animate store almost every Wednesday. Thanks to his wealthy parents who are the owners of seven French restaurants, he never thought of a day with his wallet empty. Besides his college studies and daily works like eating and showering, he put himself in the world full of comics, all kinds of games, Gundam figures, and animations most of his time.

After Romeo finished the payment and Juliet had his stuff packed, Romeo began his Facebook teaching lesson. It was an idle Wednesday with less than five Otaku customers like Romeo would come.

"So…what functions of Facebook confuse you?" Romeo said.

"Yum…shouldn't we first talk about who we are before the website issue? We barely know each other!" said Juliet with a doubtful look to Romeo.

Romeo felt flushed and made a brief introduction for Juliet.

"Now I know the reason you can afford all those goods in our shop. I think it is my turn to make an introduction. " said Juliet. Romeo nodded.

"My name is Juliet Simms. Before high school, my sister and I were homeschooled. But now we both study in Scared Heart High School. My parents got divorced two months ago, so that is why I came here taking part time jobs. My mom could not afford both of my sister and my tuitions."

"Oh, I am sorry about that." Romeo said. Juliet waved her hands to show Romeo she is fine with that. She then really learned a lesson of Facebook that afternoon.

As the summer vacation came to an end, their relationship was just about to bloom. From the day Juliet was taught to use the Facebook, she chatted with Romeo on its inboxes(chatting rooms) on days when she had no shift works. On the other hand, Romeo was the one who always stayed online. Facebooks of his never had one day seeing his online green spot to vanish. Among all green spots shown on Romeo's inbox, Juliet's was the one and maybe the only one that could thrill and elate Romeo. His eyes widen at the sight of her appearance.

They usually talked about different subjects. While Juliet often complained that her school teachers consistently giving them tons of tests than giving them a really lesson, Romeo tried to change the subject to his favorite online games. He talked about his beloved character—Hana. The battles Hana had fight that day, the look he adorned Hana that day, and how similar he felt Hana and Juliet were. Tough Juliet tried to go along his game issue, she somehow felt Romeo approached her only because her similar in appearance to Hana.

In one raining night, Juliet write, "My name is Juliet, not Hana. If you are not going to stop the Hana topic, I think we should stop our chatting, or…our friendship. " to Romeo's inbox in a mood of sadness like the gloomy weather.

No reply of Romeo came since Juliet sent her last message two weeks ago, nor did he show up in the Animate store. At one evening while Juliet finished her shift and ready to leave the store, she thought that she might have on chance to see Romeo again. She disliked the way Romeo put her in Hana's shell, but he was the first good man she ever met after her dad who beat her mom every time he was drunk. Besides talking about Hana, he usually was a good listener, he also often made her laughed like an innocent child, and mostly, he made her felt loved. "Well…now, I think I have to go back to the life without his annoying Hana topic, funny jokes…everything."

At the time Juliet was about to unlock her bicycle from the railing, a man showed up with a bouquet of roses, knelt down at the front of Juliet and her bike, said, "I knew you are not Hana. I knew you are not after the first talk we had. You are someone butter than that. Juliet, you are the only person who can separate me from all those games, comics, all those Otaku stuff, you are my beloved. Happy Birthday, Juliet!"

Stunned and flattered, Juliet took the bouquet from the man, who of course is Romeo and said, " I knew I meant to you better than Hana did."

"Tonight, instead of a birthday message I sent to your Facebook inbox, I prefer let's celebrate your birthday in my dad's restaurant, and I promise you there will be no more Hana issues but a less Otaku Romeo." the kneeling man said.

"I am glad that we can finally say our words in mouths face to face than in texts online." Juliet said with tears.


End file.
